Changes In Destiny
by Skystar of the Ancients
Summary: Some cats can choose their destiny, others have destiny chosen for them. While other cats have assistance in following their path. This is what a Runner does. Why was Tigerclaw evil? Why did Brokenstar become evil? Lionheart the Nobelist warrior in the Clans is the way he is thanks to some help. FroggyClan June/July Contest.


"Quickpaw! Rainpaw! Coalpaw!" The previous Destiny Runners chant out our names. The legendary Runningstar had just given us our Destiny Runner apprentice names. We would get our full names once we completed the task Runningstar gives us. Runningstar is dead, but MoonClan is still peaceful. Even though it's irregular that multiple kits had been born on a blue moon,we all feel called to become Runners. We just survived a moon underground and now we were finally ready to receive our task.

"Rainpaw!" Runningstar bellows, "you will assist a tabby tom named Tigerkit in completing his destiny." I wince for the tom, Tigerkit; my sister isn't the kindest she-cat in the world. He continues "Coalpaw! You will assist a dark brown tabby tom who has a bend in his tail named Brokenpaw." I hope to myself that Brokenpaw has a strong spirit. Coalpaw is very soft spoken. "Quickpaw, you will assist a golden brown tabby tom named Lionpaw. The Runners wish you luck." After he finished speaking all the spirit cats vanished. My siblings come up to me, and one has an evil smirk, while the other has no expression. Try and guess who's who.

"I can't believe Runningstar gave you a Destined!" my sister complains believing, once again that I am a total failure. Oh, and a Destined is a cat who a Runners assist.

"I stayed in the tunnels as long as you did," I retort.

"Eh, whatever. Let's go already." She nods her head in the direction of the exit. But instead of exiting it takes you to your Destined. Rainpaw bounds through the exit, with Coalpaw following slowly. Shaking my head, I follow them. Has StarClan ever teleported you? Well, it's a big flash of light that makes you want to close your eyes. I didn't but I wished I did, I saw some weird cat suspended upside down in the air. Then poof! You're dropped down in front of your Destined. A golden tom that I guess was Lionpaw. You should have seen him jump.

"You're Lionpaw, right?" I question just to make sure I got the right tom.

"Yeah. Um who are you, and why are you here?

Ugh, details I think to myself. "My name is Quickpaw and I'm your runner."

"My what?"

This tom is clueless. "You know I come from MoonClan and tried the Tunnels."

"MoonClan? Where's that? What Tunnels?"

Oh come on how can he not know!

Quickpaw these cats know nothing of MoonClan.

Runningstar? How are you speaking to me?

Hehe Starclan has some tricks! You'll need to explain everything.

I hate you right now.

I get no answer and release the breath I didn't know I was holding; with Lionpaw looking at me expectantly I begin to explain.

"Wow I didn't think there were anymore Clans. And since you're my Runner that must mean I have a great destiny! What is it? What is it?"

Honestly I have no idea but no way was I going to tell him that. So I made something up. "Your influences with have great effects on the future of ThunderClan."

"Oh wow! Wait I need to get back! Come on!" He circles his tail around my neck, pulling me along. Running through the trees I attempt to figure out what's going to happen when we get back to camp.

"Lionpaw wait!" Wrenching myself from his iron tail grip he is forced to stop and turn around. "Listen, how do you think your Clan will react when they find you bringing a cat from an unknown Clan back?"

"I guess they wouldn't be to happy." His head drops down.

I feel guilt welling up in my chest, "listen I'll hang around the sides of your camp so you know where I am."

His face lights up again and he begins to tell me about himself. His mother is Speckletail and he has a sister named Goldenpaw. He is friends with Bluepaw and Snowpaw, and loves snowy days such as this one. "Oh, wait we need to get back to camp!" He charges off in a direction I'm guessing is the camp. Sighing I charge after him. I charge through some brambles and stumble backwards in surprise.

Oh, so this must be the camp! I doubt they'll take nicely to a strange cat.

_Oh calm can't see you unless you chose to let them._

Runningstar, wait I have questions!

No answer, I hate him. Well I pad over to Lionpaw and his eyes widen in shock.

"Quickpaw?" I wrap my tail around his muzzle to silence him.

"Cat's of ThunderClan! I am sad to say I must leave you. I give up my position as leader, as a warrior to go join the cats of the Twolegs. Farewell." A cats who I'm guessing is Pinestar drops his head in shame.

Cats of all colors and shape call out, confusion and betrayal are found in their voices. I nudge Lionpaw to say something.

"Would you rather have him stay and have a leader with no will to fight?" He calls out to everyone. They all settle and Pinestar begins walking towards the gorse tunnel. He stops to talk to one of the queens and a kit before heading over towards us.

"Tell Sunstar if I were still leader I would have named you Lionheart."

Quickpaw!

Runningstar I have some questions!

Not now! I have seen the future, your sister Rainpaw will corrupt Tigerkit and Coalpaw's will is no match for evil Brokenpaw. Lionpaw will have a hard road ahead of him.

Oh great...

* * *

"Lionheart, watch out behind you!" I cried to my Destined as ShadowClan attacked the camp.

Lionheart bravely attacked the warrior head on. Before I could call out again another warrior jumped him from behind. They viciously began attacking him and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I took a deep breath and made myself visible. Lionheart looked up with shock on his face, "Quickpaw what are you doing?"

"Saving your butt," I jump towards the smaller cat. A flash of strangely familiar fur rams into me.

"Hello little brother."

"Rainpaw! What are you doing? I have to help my Destined!"

"Now, something is telling me I shouldn't let you."

Even after all the training sessions with Lionheart and his mentor, I am no match for Thistleclaw's teachings. My sister slashes her claws around my throat. Suddenly, the weight is lifted off of me, but the blood continues to flow.

"Runningstar!"

"Quickpaw you do not have much life left. I, Runningstar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has given his life in the service of his destined and I commend him as a warrior in turn. He will be known as Quickfoot in honor of his quick decisions."

"Thank you," the world starts to go black on me when Lionheart pads up to me.

"Sorry if I didn't help you with your destiny."

"Sorry? Quickfoot, if I have learned anything from you it's that Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. And thanks to you, I do believe I have achieved it."


End file.
